redo: Shh, he's watching you
by awalkingparadox
Summary: Redo of Rocker Chick 12345 story... alot dofferent yet at the same time it's the same.


Hi! I really should be working on my other stories but I saw this story and I really liked what it had to offer. So I asked Rocker-Chick-12345 if I could redo this story and she gave me the ok! First I would like to thank your mom for pushing you to finish thins story and I think it's great that she supports your writing so much (unlike my mom *grumbles*). Also there won't be many changes between my story and her except, Edward and his family went to go play baseball instead of hunting since there was a storm and all.

**Summary: **Bella staying at the Cullen's house while they're out playing baseball and starts getting some strange calls. When things take a turn for the worst will Edward get there in time to save her?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Boom!_

I jumped slightly at the noise before pulling my blanket closer around me. I was staying here at the Cullen's house because Charlie had to leave town to help with an investigation that was going badly and Edward didn't like the idea of me living all by myself. Turns out that Charlie didn't like that idea either and was all too happy to pack my bags and drop me off here despite his negative feelings for Edward. I wasn't complaining, it only meant that I was able to spend more time with Edward.

So where was Edward? Well, since Alice foresaw this storm coming, all of the Cullen took this chance to play a little bit of their favorite past time, baseball.

Why wasn't I with them? Well it all happened three hours ago right before the storm hit…

"_I want to come." I said eagerly to Edward and Edward shook his head._

"_You can't come, Bella." He told me and I frowned at him._

"_Why not?" I demanded angrily and Edward sighed._

"_Remember what happened last time Bella?" Edward asked and I shuddered remembering how disastrous that had turned out._

"_I still want to go." I told him begging with my eyes and Edward sighed._

"_No Bella, I don't want to take any chances this time." Edward told me sternly and I sighed giving up._

"_Fine, go and have fun." I told him sadly and he gave me a sad smile._

"_I'll make it up to you when I get back. I promise." He whispered to me before kissing me lightly. _

"_You better." I said teasingly with a smile on my face before pushing him toward his family and waving the good bye as they raced off into the forest._

… and now three hours later I found myself sitting in their living room bored out of my mind. I was just going to watch movies until they came back, but with the endless stream of lightning and thunder it was nearly impossible to stay focus. Giving up on that idea I tried to call Edward to see how the game was going, but there must have been no reception there since the call didn't connect.

With a sigh I stretched myself on the couch and stared thoughtlessly at the ceiling. Maybe I would take a nap before Edward got back, that sounded like a good idea…

_Boom!_

… or an impossible one. Seriously what was with this storm?! That one sounded a lot closer than it did last one. Slightly worried about how this storm was affecting town, I turned on the TV and switched it to the local news channel. They were advising people to stay inside, no duh, and reassuring people that Forks was not in danger of being flooded. After that I sort of tuned them out, not a hard thing to do with all this thunder, and went back to staring at the ceiling.

So I couldn't watch any movies, Edward phone was out of reach, Forks wasn't in danger of being flooded, and there was no way in hell I was going to be able to take a nap in this storm. So with no other option left I headed to the kitchen looking for something to eat.

Esme, Alice, and Edward had all gone shopping the day before I arrived to stock the kitchen with food and I now found myself with a variety of options before me. And me being me, I decided to go for something simple and made myself a turkey sandwich. I was just putting the finishing touches on my sandwich when a bright flash of lighting flared outside, lighting up the entire house and temporarily blinding me.

"That was…"

_**Boom!**_

… the house literally shook with the force of the thunder and I barely had time to grab the table in front of me before everything went black. Oh great, the storm had knocked the power out, and now I was left all alone in the darkness.

Now that I couldn't see anything I was starting to notice things I hadn't noticed before. Like how the trees were scratching against the house, the screaming of the wind as if blew wildly outside, and the heavy pounding of the rain against the roof. Another flash of lighting briefly light the area and swore that I saw someone standing outside in the shelter of the trees.

I rapidly shook my head; no one would dare to go outside in a storm like this. Well unless said person happened to be a vampire and was looking to play a little baseball, I thought to myself sarcastically. Reassured I that did not see a person standing outside in a middle of a storm; I carefully made my way back to the couch and thought about what to do next.

I didn't know where the circuit break was so there was no way I was going to be able to turn the power back on myself, and I didn't know where the Cullen's kept their flash lights, knowing them they probably didn't even have any. My best option was to probably wait here until they got back from their baseball game and explain to them what had happened.

Still just sitting here in the dark was starting to get to me. My imagination was running wild and I started seeing things in shadows. I knew there was nothing there but my wild imagination and the raging storm was starting to freak me out.

_Boom!_

I let out a small shriek of surprise before blushing in embarrassment. I know pathetic right? A girl who hangs out with vampires and werewolves scared of a lighting storm. A few seconds of silence washed over the house when my cell phone beeped breaking the silence. Flipping my phone open I saw that Jacob had texted me.

_Hey Bella! Watsup?_

_From: Jake _

_At: 9:43pm Fri, March 27__th_

I smiled a little bit at the message; Jacob was always worrying about me.

_Not much. Just freaked out by the storm, you?_

_From: Bella_

_At: 9:44pm Fri, March 27__th_

I hit the send button and waited a few minutes before Jacob replied.

_Just bored... Do you need me there to protect you from the big bad storm? ;)_

_From: Jake_

_At: 9:46pm Fri, March 27__th_

I was just about to send my reply when my phone suddenly rang in my hand. I checked the screen and frowned at what I saw.

_With held. Unknown Name, Unknown Number._

The person probably got the wrong number but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I asked jumping slightly at a sudden thunder roar.

"Hey there." A deep voice answered back, obviously having no problem hearing me over the storm.

"Umm… Who's this?" I asked not recognizing the voice and he chuckled.

"It's Brian baby." The voice (Brian) whispered seductively and I shivered in disgust.

"I don't know you." I said and he groaned in displeasure.

"Aww well how bout we get to know each other?" He asked chuckling lightly.

"Um no thanks." I said and he sighed.

"Aw come on, I bet you're bored all alone in that big house. How about I come over there, and I'll take away all of your boredom." He whispered seductively with underlying menace.

"E-excuse me?!" I asked angrily annoyed that I had stumbled over the words like I did.

"Hmm you sound sleepy, did you stay up all night last night?" He asked chuckling again.

"What?" My voice rising a little as fear started to spread throughout my body.

"You did stay up all night, ooh you naughty girl." He said laughing and I gagged in disgust.

"I'm just going to hang up now." I said while my breathing started to speed up a little.

"Aww." I heard he say before I hung up. I saw that my hands were shaking and I clasped them together as I tried to bring my breathing back under control, the booming thunder wasn't helping things. My cell phone beeped, startling me, and I quickly flipped it opened. Jacob had sent me another text.

_Are you there???_

_From: Jake_

_At: 9:59pm Fri, March 27th._

_Yeah... Some sick freak just called me._

_From: Bella_

_At: 10:00pm Fri, March 27__th_

_Who was it?_

_From: Jake_

_At: 10:02pm Fri, March 27__th_

_I don't know... He said his name was Brian... But he was really disgusting._

_From: Bella_

_At: 10:04pm Fri, March 27__th_

_What was the number???_

_From: Jake_

_At: 10:05pm Fri, March 27__th_

_Why?_

_From: Bella_

_At: 10:06pm Fri, March 27th._

_Because I'm going to call him. Nobody messes with you and gets away with it!_

_From: Jake_

_At: 10:08pm Fri, March 27th_

_That's sweet of you, but he called from a private number._

_From: Bella_

_At: 10:10pm Fri, March 27th_

_Oh, well block the number then._

_From: Jake_

_At: 10:11pm Fri, March 27th_

_I already did._

_From: Bella_

_At: 10:13pm Fri, March 27th_

_Good girl._

_From: Jake_

_At: 10:15pm Fri, March 27th._

I was getting ready to reply when my cell phone rang again. I looked at the screen and then stared in disbelief.

_With held. Unknown Name, Unknown Number._

I pressed the talk button angrily and yelled into the phone, "What?!"

"Bella? It's me Edward, Alice told me I needed to call you because you were scared by the storm. Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly and relief swept through my body.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied while biting my lip.

"Bella." Edward said sternly not believing my lie for one second and I sighed.

"Some pervert just called and it freaked me out." I confessed and I heard Edward growl over the phone.

"What did he say to you?" I could hear his anger and I grew slightly worried at this.

"Nothing too bad, he just freaked me out" I said and Edward sighed.

"If he calls again, you call me and I'll come home." Edward told me and I couldn't help my heart from speeding up a bit.

"Edward you don't have to do that. I'm fine, I swear. He probably thought I was someone else." I said trying my best to convince him. I saw how eager he was to play today and I didn't want to ruin that for him.

"Bella are you su…" Before he could finish his sentence I heard a loud crash before his line suddenly went dead.

"Edward? Edward!?" I yelled but there was no reply. Suddenly something clicked and a robotic voice sounded in my ear.

"We're sorry, but this line has either been disconnected or had moved out of range. Please wait a few minutes before trying to call again." The voice of the operator said in an obviously fake cheerful voice and I felt worry sweep through me. The phone rang again and I answered it without looking.

"Edward?" I asked hopefully but felt my stomach drop when I heard a low chuckle.

"Sorry love, but be happy I'm much better than that piece of crap you're dating." Brain said confidently, I felt anger quickly replace my fear and I let out a small growl.

"Don't you EVER talk about Edward like that again!" I yelled while clenching and unclenching my fist trying desperately not to punch a wall in my anger.

"Mmm, you're so cute when you're angry." He purred and I gasped.

"Y-you can see me?" I asked my anger forgotten as fear crept through me again. I wildly looked around trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of where he might be.

"Ha ha ha, you can look all you want but you'll never find me." He said his voice taking a much darker tone than before. I felt my breath speed up as panic started to set in and I quickly hung up. As fast as I could I dialed Jacobs' number as I looked wildly around me.

"Hello, Bella?" Jacob asked worry clear in his voice.

"J-jacob he called again…" I couldn't keep the fear from my voice and I heard Jacob growl at my reply.

"I thought you blocked his number." Jacob asked as another flash of lighting light the area up.

"I did… Jacob, he's watching me…" I told Jacob as my breath came in shorter and shorter gasp, for a brief moment I thought I had seen someone standing out in the yard when the lighting struck.

"What do you mean he's watching you?" Jacob asked and I heard some sort of shuffling in the back ground.

"He's watching me, he knew what I was doing, and he's here somewhere." I said trying my best to stop myself from crying.

"I'm coming over right now. Are you at home or are you at _his _house." Jacob asked with a slight growl, unable to stop his dislike of Edward from showing through.

"I'm at _Edward_ house." I answered slightly amused that I was able to emphasize his name even as I started to hyper ventilate.

"Bella calm down. I'll be there in two minutes." Jacob told me before he hung up and I sat there hoping Jacob would make it here soon. Distantly I heard an enrage wolf howling and I felt myself smile at this. Jacob was coming and then I would be safe.

"Ooh, scary… to bad he'll never make it here." Brian voice echo around the house and I looked wildly around but was unable to see anything.

"Where are you?!" I yelled doing my best to keep my voice steady.

"I'm everywhere."He replied his voice echoing around the house making it impossible to tell where it came from.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" I yelled both angry and fearful, shivering as I heard his menacing laugh echo around me.

"Because you're beautiful and soon you'll realize that we were meant to be." Brian answered in a low whisper, malice and insanity coloring his voice.

"I love Edward! I will always love Edward!" I yelled angrily growling a bit when I heard his mocking laughter.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this." He said sounding far too eager, and I felt my stomach plummet.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling my heart speed up.

"I'm going to have to kill your boyfriend." Brian answered, I felt relief sweep through me and found myself laughing at how foolish the thought of _him _killing Edward. He wouldn't even make Edward flinch!

"Good luck with that." I said humorously but frowned when I heard him chuckle.

"Oh don't worry about that, I know what he is, and I sent some… _friends_… who can deal with him." He told me confidently and I felt my heart flutter in unease.

"What do you mean!?" I yelled and my only answer was his crazed laughing. Suddenly he fell silent and I felt myself tensing by the sudden quiet. There was a sudden knocking at the door and I screamed in surprise.

"BELLA! Open the door!" I heard Jacob yell over the storm and relief swept through me. I rose to my feet and stumbled my way towards the door, cursing my clumsiness all the way, and after a brief struggle with the locks, flung the door open only to be met with nothing but the raging storm outside.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Brian voice rang out behind me and I let out a startled scream as I spun around and felt my eyes go wide in horror. Just as I spun around the lights suddenly flashed on again, temporarily blinding me, and in those precious few seconds that I was unable to see, he grabbed my arms and slammed up against the closest wall. I gasped in pain and stared up at my captor. He was tall, very tall probably around six feet, had piercing ice blue eyes, and his dark brown hair was cut just below his ear. For a brief moment he reminded me of James and I shudder at the memory. He brought both of my hands together and gripped them in his left hand and then ran his finger across my jaw line. I flinched and jerked my head away.

"Aww, what's wrong? Don't you like it?" He asked, his voice sickly sweet.

"N-no, where's Jacob?" I stammered and saw him frown.

"He's not important, and he's not good for you. So I took care of him." He said sounding satisfied and I felt my eyes widen in horror.

"Where is he?!" I yelled while trying to push him away from me and failing.

"He's not here anymore." He whispered with such confidence that I started to believe him. My vision went blurry and I felt a few tears slowly roll down my cheeks and drip off my chin.

"Please leave me alone." I sobbed and hated it when I heard him chuckle.

"I can't do that, sorry sweet heart." He said as he grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. I stared up at him and saw triumph in his eyes, then he forced his lips on my own and I felt anger burn throughout my body.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Bella are you su…" I didn't get to finish my sentence since a fist suddenly appeared out of nowhere and smashed into my face. I flew back a couple feet before flipping and landing on my feet. I snapped my head up and found myself staring at thirsty red eyes and I felt myself growl.

"Edward, is it?" He asked and I felt my growl deepen.

"What do you want Nomad?" I demanded knowing that this would not end peacefully.

"Hmm… I had thought you would have read my mind already. Well I guess there's no reason not to tell you." He mused out loud while his thoughts rapidly went in another direction. I felt my eyes widen when I heard what he was thinking before I narrowed them and let out a small growl.

"What does he want with Bella?" I demanded and he laughed.

"Oh so that's the girl's name." He said and I heard two low growls as Emmett and Jasper came and flanked me.

"Leave Bella alone." Emmett ordered and he laughed again.

"I could care less about the girl; he's the one who wants her." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then why have you agreed to work for a human?" I asked and I saw a maniacal glint in his eye.

"For the challenge of course! I get to test myself against a strong coven and feast upon everybody in this town, while in returns he gets to make that girl his own." He answered and I released a growl so loud it matched the thunder. Knowing that there was nothing left to talk about, he threw himself head first at us and then the battle started.

The man was strong, I had to give him that, but even he couldn't beat the three of us. I glanced at Emmett who was gathering the pieces and then at Jasper who was starting the fire. I glanced down at myself and frowned at my shredded clothes; how was I going to explain this one to Bella? Just the Alice came running into the clearing, she looked upset and angry at the same time, and I knew whatever she had saw was most definitely not good.

"Edward." There was no hint of her usual playfulness and I felt my worry deepen. It was then that I was hit with her vision and I gasped at what I saw.

_Bella was lying in a pool of red amongst the white carpet of our house. Her clothes were torn and bloody, her left leg sticking in an odd angel with a bit of white bone sticking out. Tears had fallen from her eyes leaving tracks across her cheeks and a white substance splattered over her stomach and thighs._

_I saw myself come running into the room and watched as I dropped to my knees as I stared horrified at her lifeless eyes before howling in pain. I watched as I grabbed Bella severed head and just sat there screaming my pain…_

With a gasp I pulled myself away from the vision and meet the worried eyes of my family. I felt my body tensing and my lips pull back into a fierce snarl, unknowingly I had dropped into an animalistic crouch and curved my hands into claws. I felt Jasper try to dampen my emotions but I shook him off, my anger far to fierce for him to stop, then I felt a steady hand grab my shoulder and I spun around to face who ever had grabbed me. I found myself facing Carlisle who was staring back at me with a serious expression. I blinked and slowly straightened my stance before nodding at Carlisle who nodded back.

"Jasper, Emmett, stay here and get rid of that body. Carlisle come with me… I'm not sure if I can control myself once I see that bastard. Alice stay here as well, call me if something changes." I ordered and everybody nodded. Carlisle and I ran off into the forest, heading back home, I was running as fast as I could.

"What did Alice see Edward?" Carlisle asked me and I hissed in anger.

"That bastard is going to kill Bella." I hissed and felt Carlisle tense beside me. Now knowing what was at stake, neither one of us speaking as we ran back toward home.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Anger swept through me in one fierce burning rush and before I could even realize what I was doing, I had lifted my foot and brought it slamming down on his foot. I heard him hiss in pain but his grip on my wrist didn't get any lighter, so I drew my foot back and swung my knee in a place I knew was going to hurt. Sure enough he dropped like a fly, leaving me free but not for long.

Now that my hands were free I didn't hesitate and bolted away from him. I ran through room after room and found myself lost unable to remember where exactly I had run to. Everything around me was strangely quiet and I felt even more uneasy then I would have if he had been yelling and screaming, except there was nothing meaning that he was still in control and I was still in danger. A soft thud sounded behind me and I spun around in fright, standing there was Brian and in his hands he held a large butcher knife.

I backed away and he strolled into the room, I wanted to keep as much distance from him as possible. It wasn't until my back hit the wall that I realized that he had driven me into a corner. As realization washed over me I saw him smirk and cringed. He walked straight up to me, his eyes never leaving mines and I stared horrified at the insanity that burned in his.

"Aww, Bella you look so scared. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered while raising his free hand and cupping my face. I recoiled in disgust and slapped his hand away and he growled at me. Before I could even realize he had moved, the knife suddenly flashed across my face and I gasp when I suddenly felt the stinging cut appear on my cheek.

"Bella love, stop resisting, I promise I'll make you feel real good real soon." He said with a perverted leer and I felt all the blood drain from my face. I panicked and before I could even think about it, my fist flashed forward and I hit him square in the face causing him to stagger back and allowing me room to escape.

Then my own extreme clumsiness caused my own downfall as I tripped over _nothing_ and went crashing into the floor. Cursing my crippling clumsiness I tried my best to get back on my feet but before I could do so a foot came sailing into my side and I gasped in pain as the forced flipped me over. Before I could move Brian sat on top of me and pinned me to the floor.

"Aww, Bella why did you have to go and do that? Now I have to punish you." He sounded way too eager to do so and before I could even say anything I gasped as I felt the cold blade draw slowly over my neck and blood spill from the shallow wound. Brian bent down and slowly liked my wound, groaning as he did so, before pulling back and slowly running the blade over my clothes and tearing them in the process.

"Now Bella are you going to be good now?" He asked and I started to cry again.

"Edward will come to save me! I know he will!" I yelled trying desperately to stop my fear from overwhelming me and I heard him chuckle.

"I'm not afraid of you vampire boyfriend." And I gasped in surprise.

"That's right, I know what he is, and you didn't believe me did you? Oh well I sent someone to deal with him." He said winking at me and I felt a sob escape my throat.

"Please just leave us alone!" I begged and he chuckled again.

"Sorry but I can't do that." He said his voice turning really husky and I sobbed at that.

"Come on sweetie I'll make you feel good real soon." He whispered as he brought his lips crashing against my own. I struggled against him, bucking my hips and twisting my body, trying to throw him off me, but he only groaned at my efforts and to my horror I felt a certain hardness grow in his pants.

"I didn't know you were so impatient love." He whispered huskily and I whimpered at his tone. I flung my hands out trying to push me off me but he wouldn't budge. Chuckling he grabbed both of my hands and tugged them over my head, before using his other hand to tear my shirt off.

He stared greedily at my body before pulling the butcher knife off the ground where he had left it and brought it gently over my stomach. Slowly he pushed the tip of the knife into my stomach and I gasped in pain. He smiled at me before dragging the knife down my stomach and I screamed. He pulled the knife out and the plunged it into my arm, carving a shallow cuts all over my body. After a few minutes he put the blade down satisfied as he stared at his handy work. He gently traced the cuts setting them a flame with his touch and I arched my back in pain.

He brought his lips fiercely against my own while his free hand roamed over my body, sometimes tracing the cuts sometimes not. His hand went lower and lower and I gasp in shook when his hand went a little too low, using this opportunity he dove his own tongue into my mouth and I recoiled in disgust. Anger built into me quickly and burned fiercely inside of me. Without a second though I bit his tongue, cringing at the taste of blood in my mouth, and grinned in satisfaction as he quickly pulled away from; only to scream in pain as he dug his fingers into the nearest cut available to him.

"Bitch!" He hissed anger clear in his voice and when I looked at his eyes I gasped. If the insanity in his eyes had been a flame before then they were a raging inferno now, he was beyond all reason.

"I was going to hold back and make it feel good, now I won't hold back." He hissed and in one quick motion stabbed the knife through my hands pinning them in place. I screamed in pain, momentarily forgetting about him until I felt his lips bite into my chest. It was too much, I started sobbing as I felt him grind his hips against my own, his hard man hood pushing against my skin, hot and throbbing eager to sink into my flesh. I felt his hand drift lower and then he hooked his fingers on my jeans and I stared horrified as he ripped them off leaving only my underwear left. Time seemed to slow down as I watched terrified as he hooked his fingers over my underwear and slowly started to pull them off. Before he could a flash of white and copper filled my vision and suddenly he was thrown across the room.

Even though I wasn't entirely too sure what was going on, all I really knew was that my underwear was still intact and still on. Relief swept through me and I felt tears start to pour out of my eyes as I sobbed in relief.

"Bella its ok, you're all right." I blinked and looked up in disbelief as Rosalie stood protectively over me.

"Rose… Rosalie what are you doing here?" I asked and Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"Alice told me what was going to happen so I came to save you no duh." She dead panned and I stared at her in confusion.

"But why? I thought you hated me…" I whispered and Rosalie sighed.

"Look, I might not like you but I hate god damn rapist a hell of a lot more than I do you. Beside he was planning on killing you and if you died then Edward would go all emo on us and commit suicide. Remember what happened when you went cliff diving?" Rosalie told me while keeping her eyes on Brian.

"What happened to Jacob? He was here and then he was suddenly gone… I don't…" Rosalie cut me off before I could continue.

"If you're talking about that mangy mutt then he's fine. He was fighting some rough vamp and I gave him a hand, he's burning the body as we speak." I sighed in relief before I suddenly heard Brian chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing about?!" Rosalie yelled and Brian just kept laughing.

"I bet you think it's all over, well you're wrong I didn't come here by myself." I felt my eyes widen in alarm as did Rosalie right before she was tackled by another rouge vampire. I watched horrified as Brian stood up and slowly made his way toward me knowing that there was nothing Rosalie could do to help me. Brian reached down and pulled the knife from my hands, not like I could do anything about it though, I was too weak from blood loss, and started to pick me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked hating how weak my voice sounded.

"I'm taking you away of course, I will have you as mine, but staying here is getting to be far too dangerous." Brian replied as he stared down at me and I gulped in fear. The insanity that was once raging in his eyes had dimmed, he had control again and now he could think clearly. He picked me up and headed towards the door, he didn't make it far when white fist flashed across his face and he was punched clear across the room.

I felt cold arms quickly, let gently, wrap around me and I looked upwards to be meet with golden eyes that were rapidly darkening. Edward had stopped breathing and he gently laid me down, he was about to stand up again but I quickly grabbed his shirt. I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay, but he gently pried my hands away and swiftly stood up.

"Edward…" I winced at how week I sounded but Edward did not turn back to me.

"Bella, close your eyes and cover your ears. You shouldn't have to hear this." Edward ordered me and I found myself doing as he asked. As darkness settled around me I felt myself tensing, unsure of what was happening or when it was safe to open my eyes again. It was odd, there was so much noise around me, but for a brief moment it seemed as if everything fell silent and then I heard Brian scream and everything came back to me full force. I found myself trembling and crying again as the events that happened earlier ran through my mind and then I felt two cold arms wrap around me and my fear just instantly vanished.

"Bella you're ok, I got you now." I blinked opened my eyes and found myself staring at Edward.

"Edward." I whispered, now that the danger had passed I felt myself getting really sleepy.

"Edward I need you to let Bella go. I have to check her wounds." I heard Carlisle say and felt Edward reluctantly let go of me. I frowned in and reached a hand out to grasp Edward but hit empty air. Almost as if sensing what I wanted Edward grasped my hand in his own and I smiled at him. He smiled back but I could tell that it didn't reach his eyes. He was worried, worried about me, and angry at himself. I felt Carlisle cold hands running over me, smearing ointments and bandaging what he could treat here.

"Don't worry Edward, her wounds aren't as bad as they seem. The worse ones are the ones on her hands the others will heal fine." I heard Carlisle tell Edward and he nodded.

"But we will have to take her to the hospital, she lost a lot of blood and she needs a transfusion. I'll take her to the hospital but you need to tell Jasper not to come home until the blood has been cleared out." Carlisle ordered and Edward nodded. Edward let go of my hand and I felt sad at the pain his eyes. I didn't want him to blame himself, I wanted him to smile, so as he leaned in closer to give me a kiss I thought of a great idea. Before his lips could meet mine I stopped him by turning my head away. He pulled back with a flash of pain in his eyes and I gave him a mischievous smile to let him know I wasn't mad at him. I reached forward and grabbed his head and brought it down to mines, our lips meeting in a fierce kiss. When I pulled away from him I smiled again ignoring my bruised lips.

"I love you Edward." I whispered in the softest voice I could manage.

"I love you too Bella." Edward whispered back unsure as to why I had been whispering.

"Shh, he's watching you." I whispered again my eyes flicking toward Carlisle causing both of them to blink in surprise before smiling in amusement.

"See you soon love." Edward whispered and I smiled at him

"See you soon." I whispered back, then Carlisle picked me up and ran heading towards the hospital. The last thing I remember was watching the Cullen's white house getting smaller and smaller before everything went dark.

* * *

Well this took longer than expected… it also went in a totally different way… I was planning on sticking to the original but then I started typing and well… this happened. So there you have please review!!!


End file.
